wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pies Baskerville'ów/09
ROZDZIAŁ 9 DRUGI RAPORT DOKTORA WATSONA Baskerville Hall, 15 października. Mój drogi Holmesie! Jeżeli przez pierwsze dni mego pobytu w Baskerville nie przesyłałem Ci zbyt obszernych listów, to musisz przyznać, że obecnie wynagradzam Ci stracony czas. Wypadki szybko następują po sobie. Ostatni raport zakończyłem opisem nocnej wycieczki Barrymore’a, zaś dzisiaj mam duży zapas nowin, które wprawią Cię niechybnie w niemałe zdumienie. Rzeczy przybrały obrót zupełnie niespodziewany. W części wyświetliły się przez ostatnie dwie doby, w części zaś jeszcze bardziej się zawikłały. Opiszę Ci wszystko i sam osądzisz. Nazajutrz rano po owej nocnej przygodzie udałem się przed śniadaniem do pokoju, w którym w nocy przebywał Barrymore. Zauważyłem, że zachodnie okno, przez które wyglądał z takim natężeniem, ma jedną wyższość nad innymi - wyraźnie widać stamtąd moczary przez pustą przestrzeń między dwoma drzewami. A więc wynika z tego, że Barrymore stojąc w tym oknie wypatrywał kogoś lub czegoś na moczarach. Noc była tak ciemna, że nie wyobrażam sobie, aby mógł dojrzeć cokolwiek. Na razie przyszło mi do głowy, że wchodzi tu w grę jakaś przygoda miłosna, która usprawiedliwiłaby jego tajemnicze przekradanie się, a także rozdrażnienie żony. Barrymore jest niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną, aż nadto zdolnym podbić serce wiejskiej dziewczyny - przypuszczenie moje zatem miało wszelkie cechy prawdopodobieństwa. Otwarcie drzwi, które słyszałem, powróciwszy do siebie, mogło znaczyć, że wyszedł na schadzkę. Takie snułem wnioski i dzielę się z Tobą swymi podejrzeniami, choć w końcu okazały się one bezpodstawne. Jakakolwiek była przyczyna postępowania Barrymore’a, czułem, że zbyt wielką wziąłbym na siebie odpowiedzialność, gdybym zapomniał o tym, co widziałem. Po śniadaniu poszedłem z baronetem do jego gabinetu i opowiedziałem mu o swych nocnych obserwacjach. Sir Henryk okazał mniejsze zdziwienie, niż przypuszczałem. - Wiedziałem, że Barrymore odbywa nocne wędrówki i chciałem już z nim o tym pomówić - rzekł. - Słyszałem kilka razy odgłos jego kroków w korytarzu o tej godzinie, którą pan teraz wymienił. - Może zatem co noc podchodzi do tego samego okna - wtrąciłem. - Możliwe, w takim razie będziemy mogli go zaskoczyć i przekonać się, czego tam szuka. Ciekaw jestem, co począłby pański przyjaciel Holmes, gdyby był tutaj? - Myślę, że uczyniłby dokładnie to samo, co pan zamierza - odparłem. - Poszedłby za Barrymore’m i przekonał się, co robi. - W takim razie pójdziemy obaj. - Wtedy usłyszy nas z pewnością. - Nie sądzę, ma przytępiony słuch; bądź co bądź, musimy skorzystać z tej sposobności. Dziś wieczorem zaczekamy w moim pokoju na jego kolejny spacer. Sir Henryk zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem; wyraźnie ucieszyło go urozmaicenie jednostajnego życia wśród moczarów. Baronet nawiązał stosunki z budowniczym, który przygotował plany dla sir Karola, oraz z dostawcą w Londynie; wkrótce rozpoczną się tu wielkie zmiany. Byli również tapicerzy i stolarze z Plymouth, widać ze wszystkiego, że nasz przyjaciel ma przemyślane plany i postanowił nie szczędzić trudów ani kosztów dla przywrócenia dawnego blasku rodzinnej siedzibie. Gdy dom zostanie odnowiony i urządzony, brak w nim będzie jedynie żony; między nami mówiąc, mam pewne dane domyślać się, kto mógłby nią zostać, jeśli tylko zechce. Mało dotąd widziałem ludzi tak rozkochanych w kobiecie, jak sir Henryk w naszej pięknej sąsiadce, pannie Stapleton. Wszelako droga do spełnienia tej gorącej miłości nie jest prosta, w obecnych okolicznościach. Dzisiaj na przykład nasz przyjaciel spotkał na tej drodze niespodziewaną przeszkodę, która sprawiła mu niemałą przykrość. Po naszej rozmowie o Barrymore sir Henryk wziął kapelusz i zabierał się do wyjścia. Uczyniłem to samo. - Jak to, pan idzie ze mną? - zapytał, spoglądając na mnie w szczególny sposób. - To zależy od tego, czy pan pójdzie na moczary - odparłem. - Tak, idę właśnie w tym kierunku. - Przecież pan wie, jakie mam polecenie. Przykro mi narzucać się panu, ale słyszał pan, jak usilnie Holmes nalegał, żebym pana nie opuszczał, zwłaszcza żeby nie chodził pan sam po moczarach. Sir Henryk położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Mój drogi panie - rzekł z uśmiechem. - Holmes z całą swoją mądrością nie był w stanie przewidzieć pewnych okoliczności, które właśnie zaszły od czasu mego przybycia do zamku. Wszak pan mnie rozumie? Jestem pewien, że pan byłby ostatnim, który by chciał popsuć mi szyki. Muszę pójść sam. Tak oto znalazłem się w fałszywym położeniu. Nie wiedziałem, co począć, ani co powiedzieć. Zanim się namyśliłem, sir Henryk wziął laskę i wyszedł. Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, zacząłem sobie wyrzucać, że bez względu na przyczynę, pozwoliłem mu wyjść bez opieki. Wyobraziłem sobie, z jakim uczuciem powróciłbym do Ciebie, by Ci oznajmić, że zdarzyło mu się jakieś nieszczęście skutkiem lekceważenia Twoich poleceń. Daję Ci słowo, że na samą myśl o tym krew uderzyła mi do głowy. Sądząc, że nie będzie jeszcze za późno i zdołam go dogonić, pospieszyłem niezwłocznie w kierunku Merripit House. Na początku mojej pogoni nie mogłem dostrzec sir Henryka. Dopiero w miejscu, z którego skręca boczna ścieżka na moczary, w obawie, że może podążyłem w złą stronę, wszedłem na skalisty pagórek, skąd mogłem swobodnie rozejrzeć się dokoła, i zobaczyłem go od razu. Stał na ścieżce w sporej odległości, a obok niego kobieta; mogła to być tylko panna Stapleton. Oczywiste było, iż nie spotkali się tutaj przypadkiem. Szli wolno, zatopieni w rozmowie, widziałem szybkie ruchy rąk panny Stapleton, jak gdyby chciała nimi podkreślić własne słowa; on słuchał z uwagą, lecz kilkakrotnie potrząsnął energicznie głową, widocznie czemuś zaprzeczał. Stałem wśród skał, śledząc ich i nie wiedząc, co począć. Dogonić ich i przerwać tę poufną rozmowę wydało mi się obelgą; jednocześnie miałem obowiązek nie spuszczać sir Henryka ani na chwilę z oka. Odgrywać rolę szpiega wobec przyjaciela było zadaniem nad wyraz wstrętnym. Wszelako nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak śledzić go z pagórka, a następnie oczyścić sumienie otwartym wyznaniem swego postępku. Prawda, że gdyby zagroziło mu jakieś nagłe niebezpieczeństwo, byłem za daleko, by mu dopomóc. Pewien jednak jestem, że mi przyznasz, iż położenie było bardzo trudne i nie mogłem nic więcej uczynić. Sir Henryk i młoda pani zatrzymali się na ścieżce, stali pogrążeni w rozmowie; nagle zauważyłem, że nie jestem jedynym świadkiem ich spotkania. Zwrócił moją uwagę zielony wiecheć powiewający w powietrzu, przyjrzawszy się bliżej, spostrzegłem, że wisiał na kiju mężczyzny idącego wśród głazów. Był to Stapleton ze swoją siatką na motyle. Znajdował się dużo bliżej młodej pary niż ja i szedł wyraźnie ku nim. W tejże chwili sir Henryk objął nagle pannę Stapleton, lecz zdawało mi się, że ona usiłowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku i odwróciła głowę. Henryk pochylił się ku niej, a ona podniosła rękę, jakby w obronie. Wtem odskoczyli od siebie i obrócili się żywo. Spłoszył ich Stapleton. Biegł ku nim jak szalony, a jego głupia siatka powiewała na kiju. Stanąwszy przed zakochanymi, wymachiwał rękoma w uniesieniu i tupał nogami. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ta scena może znaczyć, ale zdawało mi się, że Stapleton robił wymówki sir Henrykowi, który się tłumaczył, co uczonego wprowadzało w coraz większe uniesienie. Panna stała wyniosła i milcząca. W końcu Stapleton odwrócił się i skinął rozkazująco na siostrę; ona, spojrzawszy z wahaniem na sir Henryka, odeszła z bratem. Gniewne ruchy przyrodnika wykazały, że siostra zasłużyła na jego niezadowolenie. Baronet stał przez chwilę, patrząc za odchodzącymi, po czym, wolnym krokiem, ze spuszczoną głową - istny obraz przygnębienia - wracał ścieżką, którą przyszedł. Nie rozumiałem wprawdzie, co to wszystko miało znaczyć, ale ogarnął mnie głęboki wstyd, że byłem świadkiem tej poufnej sceny bez wiedzy swego przyjaciela. Zbiegłem z pagórka na spotkanie baroneta. Miał oczy roziskrzone gniewem, brwi zmarszczone, twarz zmienioną, jak człowiek, który nie wie, co począć. - A to co, Watson? Skąd pan się tu wziął? - spytał. - Może, pomimo mej prośby, poszedłeś za mną, co? Powiedziałem mu wszystko: jak doszedłem do przekonania, że nie powinienem był pozostać, jak podążyłem za nim i jak wreszcie stałem się świadkiem zaistniałej sytuacji. W pierwszej chwili jego oczy zapłonęły gniewem, ale rozbroiła go moja szczerość; w końcu roześmiał się smutno. - Zdawałoby się człowiekowi, że na środku tego pustkowia może być pewien samotności - rzekł - a tu, do pioruna, cała okolica wyległa widocznie, by patrzeć na moje oświadczyny!... Gdzieżeś pan zamówił miejsce na to widowisko? - Stałem na tym oto wzgórzu. - W ostatnim rzędzie, co? Ale jej brat usadowił się na samym szczycie! Czy widziałeś pan, jak szedł ku nam? - Widziałem. - Czy ten brat nie robił na panu nigdy wrażenia wariata? - Nie mogę tego powiedzieć. - No, ja również. Miałem go zawsze za człowieka dosyć normalnego, aż do dzisiaj, ale możesz mi pan uwierzyć na słowo, że albo on, albo ja powinniśmy być w kaftanie. Jednakże co się ze mną dzieje? Doktorze, jest pan już ze mną razem kilka tygodni, proszę mi powiedzieć szczerze, czy jest we mnie coś takiego, co by mi przeszkodziło być dobrym mężem kobiety, którą bym kochał? - Moim zdaniem, nie. - Nic nie może zarzucić memu położeniu i sytuacji społecznej, a zatem ma coś przeciw mojej osobie. Ale co? Nie wyrządziłem nikomu najmniejszej krzywdy, a jednak on nie pozwala nawet dotknąć końca jej palców. - Czy tak powiedział? - Tak i jeszcze znacznie więcej. Znam ją dopiero od kilku tygodni, ale od pierwszej chwili uczułem, że ta kobieta jest dla mnie stworzona, a ona również była szczęśliwa, przebywając ze mną... przysiągłbym! Kobieta miewa w oczach błyski, stokroć wymowniejsze od słów. Brat nigdy nie dopuszczał do porozumienia między nami i dopiero dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy, zdarzyła mi się sposobność porozmawiania z nią bez świadków. Rada była z naszego spotkania, lecz nie pozwoliła mi mówić o miłości. Powracała ciągle do jednego przedmiotu, ostrzegała mnie, że tutaj grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo i że nie uspokoi się, dopóki nie wyjadę. Odpowiedziałem jej, że od chwili, kiedy ją ujrzałem, nie spieszy mi się wcale do wyjazdu i jeśli istotnie zależy jej na tym, bym opuścił te strony, istnieje jedyny na to sposób: niechaj jedzie ze mną. Po czym oświadczyłem się o jej rękę, ale, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wpadł na nas jej brat. Wyglądał jak wariat, blady jak ściana, a z jego jasnych oczu sypały się iskry! Co ja tu robię z jego siostrą? - krzyczał. Jak śmiem okazywać jej uczucia, które są dla niej wstrętne? Czy sądzę, że dlatego, iż jestem baronetem, wolno mi wszystko? Gdyby nie był jej bratem, dałbym mu należytą odprawę. W tych warunkach powiedziałem mu tylko, że nie mam potrzeby wstydzić się swoich uczuć dla jego siostry i mam nadzieję, iż zechce zostać moją żoną. Moje słowa nie poprawiły sprawy; w końcu uniosłem się i odpowiedziałem mu gwałtowniej, niż chciałem ze względu na jej obecność. Skończyło się na tym, że odszedł z nią, jak sam widziałeś, a ja zostałem jak głupi. Niech mi pan powie, co to może znaczyć, a będę wdzięczny do grobu. Usiłowałem zajście wytłumaczyć tym i owym, ale w istocie zgłupiałem zupełnie. Za naszym przyjacielem przemawia tytuł, majątek, wiek, charakter, powierzchowność; nie wiem nic złego o nim, a jedyny zarzut, jaki można mu postawić, to ów fatalizm, który ściga jego rodzinę. Zdumiewające więc było, że konkury baroneta zostały tak brutalnie odrzucone, bez względu na uczucia panny, a także fakt, że przyjęła ona decyzję brata bez oporu. Wszelako wszystkim naszym wnioskom położyła kres wizyta Stapletona tego samego dnia po południu. Przyszedł przeprosić za swoją szorstkość; w wyniku długiej, poufnej rozmowy z sir Henrykiem w jego gabinecie nastąpiło zupełne pogodzenie; na znak tej zgody mamy być w piątek na obiedzie w Merripit House. - Niemniej - rzekł sir Henryk po odejściu Stapletona - uważam go w dalszym ciągu za człowieka narwanego; nie mogę zapomnieć jego wzroku, gdy pędził ku nam dziś rano. Muszę jednak przyznać, ze usprawiedliwiał się bardzo szczerze. - Czy wyjaśnił czymkolwiek swoje postępowanie? - Mówił, że siostra jest mu wszystkim na świecie. Rzecz to zupełnie naturalna i cieszę się, że ją należycie ocenia. Nie rozstawali się nigdy i, jak powiada, pędzi życie samotne, ograniczając się wyłącznie do jej towarzystwa, tak że nie może wprost znieść myśli o jej utracie. Zrazu nie widział mego przywiązania do niej, ale gdy przekonał się na własne oczy o mych uczuciach i zrozumiał, że mogę mu ją zabrać, doznał wstrząsu - nie był odpowiedzialny za to, co mówił lub robił. Zapewnił mnie, że żałuje niezmiernie tego, co się stało i przyznał, iż to było szaleństwo i najwyższe samolubstwo z jego strony, jeśli przypuszczał, iż będzie mógł zatrzymać przy sobie na całe życie kobietę tak piękną jak jego siostra. Jeżeli ma go porzucić - mówił - to woli, żeby to uczyniła dla kogoś takiego jak ja, kto jest sąsiadem. W każdym razie cios to dla niego ciężki i minie pewien czas, zanim uspokoi się na tyle, że zdoła się z nim pogodzić. Zapewnił mnie następnie, iż przestanie stawiać opór, jeśli mu przyrzeknę, że nie poruszę tej sprawy przez trzy miesiące i zadowolę się przez ten czas przyjaźnią jego siostry, nie domagając się jej miłości. Przyrzekłem mu, zastosować się do jego życzenia i na tym zakończyliśmy naszą rozmowę. Jedna z naszych drobnych tajemnic została zatem wyświetlona. Wiemy teraz, dlaczego Stapleton spoglądał niechętnym okiem na konkurenta siostry, jakkolwiek konkurent ten przedstawiał świetną partię. A teraz przechodzę do innej nici, którą rozplatałem w tym zawikłanym motku; do tajemnicy łkań nocnych, do śladu łez na twarzy pani Barrymore, wreszcie do nocnej wędrówki kamerdynera pod zachodnie okno. Powinszuj mi, kochany Holmesie, i przyznaj, że nie zawiodłem Cię w roli Twego pomocnika; uznaj, że nie żałujesz zaufania, jakie mi okazałeś, wysyłając mnie jako swego zastępcę. Wyjaśnienie całego splotu okoliczności było dziełem jednej nocy, a właściwie dwóch nocy, gdyż pierwsza zeszła nam na niczym. Siedzieliśmy z sir Henrykiem w jego gabinecie blisko do trzeciej nad ranem, ale nie dobiegł nas żaden odgłos, oprócz dźwięku zegara na schodach. Nie było zabawne to czuwanie i skończyło się tym, że obaj zasnęliśmy głęboko w swych fotelach. Na szczęście nie zniechęciliśmy się i postanowiliśmy spróbować raz jeszcze. Następnej nocy przyćmiliśmy światło lampy i, paląc papierosy, siedzieliśmy cicho, bez słowa i ruchu. Trudno uwierzyć, jak wolno wlokły się godziny, a jednak podtrzymywał nas podobny cierpliwy zapał, jaki podtrzymuje myśliwego, gdy śledzi bacznie zasadzkę zastawioną na zwierzynę. Wybiła godzina pierwsza, potem druga; zniechęceni zamierzaliśmy już zaniechać dalszego czekania, gdy naraz zerwaliśmy się obaj na równe nogi, bo dobiegi nas szelest kroków na korytarzu. Słyszeliśmy, jak ktoś zakradał się chyłkiem, aż kroki ucichły w oddali. Wówczas baronet otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i ruszyliśmy. Barrymore minął już galerię i korytarz. Szliśmy na palcach aż do drugiego skrzydła, wreszcie dostrzegliśmy wysoką, pochyloną postać brodatego mężczyzny, wchodzącego w te same drzwi, co tamtej nocy. W blasku świecy framuga zarysowała się wyraźnie. Posuwaliśmy się cichutko ku tym drzwiom próbując każdą deskę posadzki, zanim oparliśmy na niej cały ciężar ciała. Pomimo iż zdjęliśmy buty, stare deski uginały się i skrzypiały pod naszymi nogami; niekiedy niemożliwe wydawało się, żeby nas Barrymore nie dosłyszał. Na szczęście jest on trochę głuchy, a poza tym był zupełnie pochłonięty swoim zajęciem. Nareszcie doszliśmy do drzwi i zajrzeliśmy do pokoju. Barrymore stał przy oknie, trzymając świecę w ręku; bladą twarz, na której malowało się wytężone oczekiwanie, przycisnął do szyby, jak wtedy, gdym go tam widział po raz pierwszy. Nie umówiliśmy się, jak postąpimy, ale baronet jest człowiekiem; który uważa, iż prosta droga najprędzej prowadzi do celu. Wszedł tedy do pokoju, a usłyszawszy to, Barrymore odskoczył od okna, oddychał ciężko; stał przed nami drżący, blady śmiertelnie. Jego ciemne oczy, których blask powiększała bladość twarzy, z trwogą i zdumieniem spoglądały to na mnie, to na sir Henryka. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytał baronet. - Nic, panie. - Był taki wystraszony, że zaledwie mógł mówić, a świeca chwiała się w jego drżącej ręce i rzucała na ścianę skaczące cienie - To okna, panie... Chodzę w nocy i patrzę, czy są zamknięte. - Na drugim piętrze? - Tak, panie, oglądam wszystkie okna. - Słuchaj, Barrymore - rzekł sir Henryk surowo - postanowiliśmy wydobyć z ciebie prawdę, więc im prędzej ją wyznasz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. Gadaj zaraz, tylko bez kłamstw. Co ty robiłeś przy oknie? Nieborak spojrzał na nas i załamał ręce, jak człowiek ostatecznie zgnębiony i nieszczęśliwy. - Nie robiłem nic złego, panie. Trzymałem tylko świecę. - A dlaczego trzymałeś tę świecę? - Niech mnie pan nie pyta... błagam, niech mnie pan nie pyta! Daję panu słowo, że to nie moja osobista tajemnica i nie mogę jej zdradzić. Gdyby dotyczyła tylko mnie, nie ukrywałbym jej przed panem. Błysnęła mi nagła myśl i wziąłem świecę z parapetu, gdzie ją Barrymore postawił. - Ręczę, że to sygnał - rzekłem. - Zobaczymy, czy będzie odpowiedź. Trzymałem przez chwilę świecę w taki sam sposób jak on i wpatrywałem się uważnie w ciemną noc. Z trudnością mogłem i rozróżnić ciemny pas drzew i jaśniejszy obszar moczarów, księżyc bowiem skrył się za chmury. Naraz wydałem okrzyk radości: mały, żółty punkcik światła przebił ciemność. - Oto jest! - zawołałem. - Nie, nie, panie, to nic... to nic nie znaczy! - przerwał Barrymore. - Zapewniam pana. - Przesuwaj pan świecę przed szybą - wołał baronet - Patrz, tamto światło również się porusza! Czy i teraz jeszcze, łotrze, będziesz przeczył, że są to sygnały? Mów zaraz, kto jest tam twoim wspólnikiem i jaki knujecie spisek? Na twarzy kamerdynera odbił się teraz wyraźnie gniew. - To moja rzecz, nie pańska. Nie powiem. - W takim razie wynoś się z mego domu... Natychmiast! - Dobrze, panie! Jeśli muszę, to trudno. - I odchodzisz wypędzony! Do pioruna, jak ci nie wstyd! Rodzina twoja żyła przeszło sto lat pod jednym dachem z moją, a ja zastaję ciebie knującego przeciw mnie spiski! - Nie, nie, panie, nie przeciw panu! - odezwał się głos kobiecy. Pani Barrymore, jeszcze bledsza i bardziej wylękła od męża, stała we drzwiach. Jej przysadzista postać, otulona w szal, w krótkiej spódnicy, byłaby komiczna, gdyby nie tragiczny wyraz twarzy. - Mamy się stąd wynieść, Elizo. Skończyło się. Idź, pakuj rzeczy - rzekł kamerdyner. - Och, Janie, Janie, a więc cię zgubiłam! To moja wina, sir Henryku... Tylko moja. On robił jedynie to, o co go prosiłam. - Mówcie zatem! Co to znaczy? - Mój nieszczęśliwy brat umiera z głodu wśród moczarów. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić mu zginąć. Światło stąd jest sygnałem, że przygotowaliśmy dla niego pożywienie, a światło stamtąd wskazuje nam miejsce, gdzie mamy mu zanieść żywność. - Brat wasz jest zatem... - Zbiegłym więźniem, panie... zbrodniarzem Seldenem. - Teraz pan wie prawdę - odezwał się Barrymore. - Mówiłem panu, że to nie moja tajemnica i że nie mogę jej panu wyjawić. Przekonał się pan, że nie kłamałem i że jeżeli był w tym spisek, to bynajmniej nie przeciw panu. Tak więc zostały wyjaśnione tajemnicze wędrówki nocne i cel światła w oknie. Zdumieni do najwyższego stopnia, spoglądaliśmy wraz z sir Henrykiem na panią Barrymore, wręcz nie wierząc, żeby w żyłach tej statecznej, uczciwej kobiety płynęła ta sama krew, co w żyłach najsłynniejszego w kraju zbrodniarza. - Tak, panie - zaczęła po chwili - jestem z domu Selden, a to mój młodszy brat. Pieściliśmy go i psuliśmy w dzieciństwie, pozwalając mu na wszystko; z czasem nabrał przekonania, że świat został stworzony dla jego przyjemności i że może robić, co mu się podoba. Potem, gdy dorósł, natrafił na złe towarzystwo, diabeł go opętał; matkę wpędził do grobu, a nasze nazwisko unurzał w błocie. Dopuszczał się jednej zbrodni po drugiej, stopniowo upadał coraz niżej i tylko łaska boska ocaliła go od ręki kata. Dla mnie jednak, panie, pozostał malcem o jasnych kędziorkach, którego jako starsza siostra piastowałam. Dlatego właśnie, gdy uciekł z więzienia, wiedział, że jestem tutaj i że mu nie odmówmy pomocy. Gdy przywlókł się w nocy do nas, wycieńczony zmęczeniem i głodem, ścigany przez dozorców więziennych, co było robić? Ukryliśmy go u siebie, karmiliśmy i pielęgnowali. Potem pan powrócił i bratu zdawało się, że będzie bezpieczniejszy wśród moczarów, dopóki cała wrzawa, wywołana jego ucieczką, nie ucichnie. Co drugą noc upewnialiśmy się, czy jeszcze jest i stawialiśmy świecę w oknie; jeżeli odpowiadał takim samym sygnałem, mąż zanosił mu trochę chleba i mięsa... Z dnia na dzień spodziewaliśmy się, że pójdzie dalej w świat, ale dopóki tu był, nie mogliśmy go opuścić. Oto cała prawda, jakem uczciwa chrześcijanka, i przyzna pan, że nie mój mąż tu zawinił, lecz ja, bo to, co uczynił, zrobił przez wzgląd na mnie. Mówiła szczerze i poważnie. - Czy to prawda, Barrymore? - spytał sir Henryk. - Tak jest, panie; szczera prawda. - Trudno, nie mogę ci mieć za złe, żeś pomagał żonie. Zapomnij o moich poprzednich słowach. Wracajcie oboje do siebie, a jutro rano pomówimy jeszcze o tym. Po ich wyjściu wyjrzeliśmy znów przez okno. Sir Henryk otworzył je na oścież, a zimny wiatr nocy owionął nas przejmującym dreszczem. W dali, wśród mroku, jarzyło się jeszcze żółte światełko. - Dziwię się jego odwadze - rzekł sir Henryk. - Może umieścił światło tak, że tylko stąd jest widoczne. - Możliwe! Jak się panu zdaje, czy to daleko? - Myślę, że to będzie pod Cleft Tor. - Nie więcej niż mila lub dwie? - Nawet nie tyle. - Zapewne; nie może być bardzo daleko, skoro Barrymore nosił jedzenie... Ten łotr czeka tam, obok świecy. Do pioruna, Watsonie, pójdę i schwytam tego zbrodniarza! To samo pragnienie obudziło się we mnie. Nie przyszłoby mi to z pewnością do głowy, gdyby Barrymore’owie zwierzyli nam się z własnej woli. Ale prawie wydarliśmy z nich tajemnicę. Człowiek ów był zaś niebezpieczny dla całej okolicy; skończony łajdak, nie zasługujący na współczucie, ani na usprawiedliwienie. Inni mogli przypłacić życiem naszą obojętność. Przecież którejś nocy mógł napaść na naszych sąsiadów, Stapletonów; ta właśnie myśl niewątpliwie sprawiła, że sir Henryk z odwagą podejmował się niezbyt bezpiecznej wyprawy. - Pójdę z panem - rzekłem. - Dobrze, niech pan weźmie rewolwer. Im wcześniej wyruszymy, tym lepiej, bo ten łotr może zgasić światło i ukryć się. W pięć minut później byliśmy już w drodze. Zdążaliśmy do ciemnych szpalerów, wśród smętnego świstu jesiennego wichru i szelestu spadających liści. Od czasu do czasu księżyc wyglądał zza chmur pędzących po niebie, a gdy doszliśmy do moczarów, zaczął padać drobny deszczyk. Światło jeszcze płonęło. - Czy ma pan broń? - spytałem. - Mam nóż myśliwski. - Musimy zaskoczyć go znienacka, bo mówią, że nie cofa się przed niczym. Trzeba go schwytać i obezwładnić, zanim zdąży stawić opór.. - Słuchaj no, Watsonie, co by też Holmes powiedział, gdyby nas widział? - spytał baronet. - W owej nocnej godzinie, kiedy panuje moc złego ducha? Jakby w odpowiedzi na te słowa, wśród wielkiego pustkowia moczarów powstał ów osobliwy krzyk, który już raz dobiegł moich uszu na skraju rozległego trzęsawiska. Niesiony wiatrem, przerywał nocną ciszę: zrazu przeciągły pomruk, potem przeraźliwe warczenie, które wreszcie skonało w żałosnym skowycie. Przerażający, dziki, groźny odgłos powtórzył się kilkakrotnie. Baronet schwycił mnie za rękaw - pomimo ciemności widziałem, że był blady jak chusta. - Na Boga żywego, co to jest, Watsonie? - Nie wiem. To jakiś odgłos, częsty podobno wśród moczarów. Już raz go słyszałem. Krzyk skonał i dokoła nas zaległa grobowa cisza. Staliśmy, wytężając słuch, ale żaden dźwięk nie dobiegł nas już z pustkowia. - Watsonie - odezwał się baronet - to było wycie psa. Krew ścięła mi się lodem w żyłach, bo głos jego załamał się, jakby pod wpływem nagłego przerażenia. - Jak oni nazywają ten odgłos? - spytał. - Kto? - Tutejsi ludzie. - Ach, to zabobonni wieśniacy. Co pana to obchodzi, jakim mianem go określają? - Powiedz mi jednak... Co mówią? Zawahałem się. Nie mogłem wszakże pominąć tego pytania. - Mówią, że to wycie psa Baskerville’ów. Sir Henryk westchnął głęboko i milczał przez długą chwilę. - Tak, to był pies - odezwał się wreszcie - ale zdawało się, że odgłos przychodzi z odległości kilku mil, z tamtej strony. - Trudno określić kierunek, z jakiego dobiegał. - Wzmagał się i słabnął wraz z podmuchem wiatru. Czy nie szedł stamtąd, od strony wielkiego trzęsawiska? - Tak, w tamtej stronie jest trzęsawisko. - Z pewnością dobiegał stamtąd. Powiedz no pan szczerze, czy sam pan nie myślał, że to wycie psa? Nie jestem dzieckiem. Może mi pan powiedzieć prawdę. - Stapleton był ze mną, gdy usłyszałem ten odgłos po raz pierwszy. Mówił, że to może być wabienie rzadkiego ptaka. - Nie, nie, to był pies. Boże wielki! Czyżby istotnie było coś z prawdy w tych wszystkich opowieściach? Czyżby istotnie groziło mi jakieś tajemnicze niebezpieczeństwo? Czy pan w to wierzy? - Nie, nie! - A jednak inna jest rzecz śmiać się z tego w Londynie, a zupełnie inna stać tutaj w nocy, wśród moczarów i słyszeć podobny krzyk. A mój stryj! Wszak obok jego zwłok dostrzeżono ślady psich łap. Wszystko to ma związek. Nie sądzę, żebym był tchórzem, ale na ten odgłos krew ścięła mi się lodem w żyłach. Niech pan dotknie mojej dłoni. Była zimna jak marmur. - Jutro będziesz się śmiać z tego. - Wątpię; zdaje mi się, że to wycie słyszeć będę wiecznie. Jak pan radzi: co począć teraz? - Może wrócimy do zamku? - Nie, do pioruna; przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby schwytać zbrodniarza i złapiemy go. Puściliśmy się w pogoń za więźniem, a jakiś szatański pies za nami. Naprzód! Postawimy na swoim, choćby szatan wysyłał na moczary wszystkie piekielne duchy! Szliśmy powoli wśród ciemności, dokoła nas wznosiły się czarne, urwiste wzgórza, przed nami jaśniała żółta plama płonącego w jednym punkcie światła. Nie ma nic złudniejszego nad odległość światła wśród ciemnej nocy; niekiedy zdawało się, że blask świeci gdzieś daleko na widnokręgu, to znów, że jaśnieje na kilka metrów przed nami. W końcu jednak dostrzegliśmy światełko, byliśmy już wtedy bardzo blisko. W szczelinie skały stała świeca. Zrąb skały zasłaniał nas; skuleni, wysunęliśmy głowy i patrzyliśmy na sygnał świetlny. Szczególne wrażenie robiła ta świeczka, paląca się wśród moczarów, bez znaku życia w pobliżu - nic prócz tego żółtego płomyka i blasku, jaki rzucał na boczne skały. - Co teraz poczniemy? - szepnął sir Henryk. - Będziemy czekali. Musi być gdzieś w pobliżu światła. Może go dostrzeżemy. Zaledwie wymówiłem te słowa, ujrzeliśmy go obaj. Ponad szczeliną w skałach, gdzie płonęła świeca, wysunęła się straszna twarz, wręcz zwierzęca, żółta. Obryzgana błotem, okolona rozwichrzonym zarostem i długimi rozczochranymi włosami, mogła uchodzić za oblicze jednego z przedhistorycznych ludzi, którzy zamieszkiwali jaskinie na stokach pagórków. Światło stojące poniżej odbijało się w chytrych oczach, które rozglądały się gorączkowo dokoła, usiłując przeniknąć zalegające ciemności, jak ślepie przebiegłego zwierza, gdy je dobiegnie odgłos kroków myśliwych. Widocznie coś obudziło podejrzenie zbrodniarza. Może mu jeszcze jakiś Barrymore dawał umówiony, a nam nieznany sygnał, może miał inny powód przypuszczać, iż grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, dość że dostrzegłem wyraz trwogi na jego odrażającej twarzy. Lada chwila mógł cofnąć się z jasnego koła i zniknąć w ciemnościach. Skoczyłem tedy naprzód, a sir Henryk za mną. Zbrodniarz rzucił nam straszne przekleństwo i cisnął w nas kamieniem, który roztrzaskał się o zasłaniającą nas skałę. Przez jedno mgnienie widziałem wyraźnie przysadzistą, barczystą, silną postać więźnia, gdy zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił do ucieczki. Na szczęście w tejże chwili księżyc wysunął się zza chmur. Wbiegliśmy na grzbiet pagórka, gdy przestępca już pędził z szaloną szybkością w dół urwistego stoku, przeskakując przez kamienie ze zwinnością kozicy. Mógłbym go położyć jednym celnym wystrzałem z rewolweru, ale zabrałem broń tylko dla obrony własnej, w razie napadu, nie zaś po to, żeby zabijać bezbronnego człowieka, który uciekał. Obaj z sir Henrykiem jesteśmy wprawnymi biegaczami, ale niebawem zrozumieliśmy, że nie dogonimy zbiega. Widzieliśmy go długo w świetle księżyca, aż w końcu wydał nam się już tylko małym punktem, sunącym szybko między głazami na stoku odległego pagórka. Biegliśmy, dopóki nam starczyło tchu, lecz rozdzielała nas coraz większa przestrzeń. W końcu stanęliśmy i usiedliśmy zadyszani na odłamkach skały, skąd już tylko patrzyliśmy za znikającym w dali zbiegiem. W tej chwili zdarzyła się rzecz niesłychana i niespodziewana. Powstaliśmy ze skał i zabieraliśmy się do odwrotu, zaniechawszy bezskutecznej pogoni. Z prawej strony księżyc stał nisko, a zębaty szczyt skały zasłaniał dolną część srebrzystej tarczy. Na szczycie ujrzałem nagle postać mężczyzny, odcinającą się jak posąg na jasnym tle. Nie sądź, Holmesie, że to było złudzenie. Zapewniam cię, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem nic tak wyraźnie. O ile mogłem zauważyć, była to postać wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i pochyloną głową, jak gdyby w zadumie nad bezbrzeżnym pustkowiem, które rozścielało się przed nim. Mógł to być duch bagna... W każdym razie nie był to zbiegły więzień; tajemnicza postać ukazała się daleko od miejsca, w którym Selden znikł nam z oczu, i była od więźnia znacznie wyższa. Ze stłumionym okrzykiem wskazałem ją baronetowi, lecz przez tę chwilę, kiedy odwróciłem się, by go schwytać za ramię, ów mężczyzna zniknął. Grzbiet skały zakrywał, jak poprzednio, niższą część tarczy księżycowej, a na szczycie nie było już śladu milczącej, nieruchomej postaci. Chciałem podążyć w tamtą stronę i przeszukać urwisko, ale droga była daleka. Nadto baronet nie miał ochoty szukać nowych przygód, był jeszcze zanadto pod wrażeniem straszliwego krzyku, który mu przypomniał ponure dzieje rodziny. Nie widział owej postaci na szczycie skały, nie doznał zatem tego wstrząsu, jakiemu ja uległem na widok szczególnego zjawiska i imponującej postawy mężczyzny. - To niewątpliwie żołnierz na warcie. Pełno ich na moczarach od czasu, gdy Selden umknął z więzienia - mówił. Być może, iż wyjaśnienie baroneta jest trafne; niemniej jednak rad bym mieć jakieś dowody. Dzisiaj zamierzamy donieść zarządowi więzienia w Princentown, gdzie należy szukać zbiega; szkoda wielka, że nie udało nam się schwytać go i odstawić do więzienia jako naszego jeńca. Takie są przygody ostatniej nocy i musisz przyznać, mój drogi, że przesyłam Ci raport nie lada. Zawiera on wprawdzie sporo szczegółów bez znaczenia, sądzę jednak, iż lepiej będzie, gdy Ci opiszę wszystko, co zaszło, a Ty sam wybierzesz te fakty, które Ci dopomogą do wysnucia wniosków. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że robimy postępy. Odkryliśmy pobudki postępowania Barrymore’ów. Ale moczary ze swymi tajemnicami i osobliwymi mieszkańcami pozostają dotąd niedostępne i niezbadane. Może w następnym liście będę mógł przesłać Ci jakie wyjaśniające szczegóły? Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś mógł przyjechać do nas. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów